deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Santeau Group
The Santeau Group ( : SVE) is a major global development and construction company that specializes in large-scale urban projects worldwide. It employs over 5 million people in 110 countries.Santeau - Rise of a Corpo-Nation History Originally founded in France in the early 1970s as a waste management company, the Santeau Group expanded to the area of infrastructure construction and civil engineering. By the late 2020's, the Santeau Group had become a multi-national corporation with holdings all over the world, with a revenue so large that, if converted to , would rank the company as the 3rd richest nation in the world. Part of Santeau's growth were attributed to the use of augmented labor.Santeau - Rise of a Corpo-Nation Following the Aug Incident in , Santeau undertakes a project to make "safe havens" for augmented people where they can be free to live and work without discrimination. Santeau calls this project the "Safe Harbour Initiative," with the flagship project being Rabi'ah.Picus TV News Reports (DXMD) In , the proposed United Nations resolution known as the Human Restoration Act stands to jeopardize Santeau's profits. Passage of the Act would create an unsustainable inflow of augmented population into Rabi'ah. Shortly before the UN is set to vote, Santeau CEO Nathaniel Brown holds a convention at the Apex Centre in London to rally support against passage of the Human Restoration Act. Projects Útulek Complex Santeau built the Útulek Complex as a temporary housing to Prague's working class. However, after the Aug Incident the Prague government seized control of the Complex and turned it into permanent housing for unlicensed Augs. The Útulek Complex became known as "Golem City." Rabi'ah Santeau's flagship city construction project is called Rabi'ah. The company plans to create and assemble the entire city on site using industrial . Rabi'ah is advertised to "serve as a global refuge for the augmented, free from segregation and amply supplied with large stores of Neuropozyne" (a drug that prevents augmentation rejection).Santeau Group website Exclusionary Walls In the United States, Santeau built exclusionary walls around Dallas, Seattle and Chicago. Publications on Santeau * Santeau - Rise of a Corpo-Nation – a series of eBooks in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided that explore the history of the Santeau Group. * Billion Dollar Daydreams, City as Product, and Port in a Storm – a series of eBooks containing parts of a biographical series on Santeau CEO Nathaniel Brown. The eBooks detail Brown's role in spearheading the Rab'iah project and the Safe Harbour Initiative. Notes * Santeau logos can also be seen in the Panama City in Deus Ex: The Fall. Trivia * Santeau Group has a website http://santeau.ca, which is part of the marketing campaign for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Gallery Santeau logo.png|Santeau Group logo (horizontal form) Rabi'ah ad.jpg|An advertisement for the Rabi'ah city Utulek Complex advert.png|An advertisement for the Útulek complex Ruzicka station interior.jpg|A Santeau Group information booth in the Růžička Station herve-groussin-aka-nuro-santeausecurity-corridor-rabi-ah-moodnclose.jpg|Concept art of a Santeau corridor, by Herve Groussin References ru:Санто Груп Category:Companies Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided organizations Category:Deus Ex: The Fall organizations Category:Breach